


caught in the fire

by hyuckiefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Class Differences, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, a lil spicy at the end so i’m tagging that, hyuck is rich, hyuck plays violin, hyucks parents are kinda mean n distant, mark is poor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckiefairy/pseuds/hyuckiefairy
Summary: donghyuck breathes a sigh of defeat and frustration, “of course i still think about you, mark. no matter how hard i try not to.”the weight sitting upon mark feels ever so lighter at his words.“b-but you know we can’t be together. it doesn’t matter how much i want to be, no matter how much we both want to. we just weren’t meant to be, mark.”





	caught in the fire

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i thought of this prompt n started writing it like months ago and i just finally went back and finished it so here it is i guess ajdjs there are probably some grammar mistakes and it might not be great cause it’s 5 am and i just wrote nearly this whole thing at once but pls give it a try mwah

donghyuck is one of the last left backstage after his schools private orchestra concert finished, alone in one of the dressing rooms packing up his violin. he hears a short knock and someone clearing their throat at the door.

donghyuck turns around and lets out a small gasps at who he sees.

“hey, hyuck” marks voice wavers. donghyuck had caught it, but he didn’t say anything.

after a few heavy moments of no response from the younger, mark decides to keep talking.

“y-you did amazing,” he rushes out, “i know how much work you put into that piece. at least all your practice wasn’t for nothing though, it turned out so well... i never doubted it would.” mark finished with a small laugh, trying to make the awkwardness in the air diminish a bit.

“i’m glad i got to hear it after all though, donghyuck, even if.. if you didn’t want me here.”

donghyuck is stood in shock. he didn’t think he’d see mark again anytime soon after what had happened last time they‘d met a couple weeks back, let alone have him be in the audience during his performance. donghyuck didn’t see him in the crowd, but quite truthfully he wasn’t looking for him. he didn’t allow himself to. he wasn’t giving himself even the smallest sliver of hope that the older would show up. he shouldn’t even be thinking about the other boy. donghyuck had hurt him and he knows it, he doesn’t deserve to be thinking about him.

yet mark still walks closer, raising his right hand to softly cup donghyucks cheek.

“you look so beautiful tonight” he whispered, words floating off into the air that seems to have frozen around them.

donghyuck can’t look him in the eyes, but he can hear the deepest sincerity he has behind those words. he missed hearing someone talk to him with such raw emotion, especially coming from mark. he doesn’t get much of that with the “holier than thou” family he comes from.

“mark...”

mark can see the emotions in donghyucks eyes. the same look that he had in them the last time they spoke. they’d look sad and pitiful, but as if he’s stuck too. and if mark really looks, he can still see the anger behind his them.

the anger at their situation, the way that they had had to meet. anger at their society for forcing them apart and making his family disapprove of mark solely based on his social status. anger at his parents for thinking mark wouldn’t be good enough, even though donghyuck knows that mark is the only thing he needs to get by.

when his parents had found him and mark together they’d been in a pretty compromising position. it had been a couple months after they’d met, and a few less months since they’d began to start sneaking around. him and mark had been on one of the sofas in donghyucks much too big room, with donghyuck halfway sitting in marks lap. one leg in between marks, and the other on the side of his lap, fully resting himself on one of marks thighs. both of them with flushed red faces and breaths hard. donghyuck breathing slightly heavier due to the fact that mark had trailed down from his lips and was sucking at his collarbones the moment before, while he let out small sounds of pleasure. their foreheads were resting together, looking at each other and just taking the moment in, feeling as if they had all the time in the world. 

however, a few seconds later donghyucks bedroom door was being opened, both his parents coming in. his dad saw them first and stopped in place, making his mother bump into his fathers back in surprise and peek over his shoulder in an attempt to see what was going on.

for a second everything was still, and then all at once both his parents had seemed to start up again. his father yelling questions and his mother coming over to rip him off of mark and away from him. it had been pretty hard to deny what they were doing. his parents had known who mark was of course, perks of a semi small town and all, however they never expected to see their son in the same room with him let alone practically breathing in each other’s air.

they were very, very quick to voice their disapproval, and even quicker to get mark out of their house. 

donghyuck had so much wanted to march up to his parents and tell them just exactly how wrong they are. how he doesn’t care about the money or what other people might think about the son of a family of their status dating a boy of a family like marks. he wanted to tell his parents how mark made him feel so much more alive than he ever had before. about how every time mark was near him he lit up inside and every time mark would touch him it would set his skin on fire in all the best ways. mark made him feel so special and wanted and loved and he did the same for mark. he wanted to tell them how that was all that he needed.

but donghyuck is also scared. as much as his parents aren’t as emotionally supportive as they could be, they are his parents. he can’t disappoint them. he’s torn, and he doesn’t know what to do. he can’t do this all by himself and mark knows it. mark knows too, that that’s why him and donghyuck had gotten in such a nasty fight their last time seeing each other. words were thrown in anger that neither of them meant. they both hated the fighting with a passion, but couldn’t stop either. they were hurt deep and wanted the other to feel the pain that they had felt in the days they spent separated. but mark doesn’t want to fight with donghyuck anymore, he wants to love him. so he keeps on going. 

donghyuck feels a second hand come up to gently hold the side of his neck. marks thumb raising to up rub small lines back and forth on his jawline. donghyuck tries not to melt at his touch.

after being nearly frozen since mark had arrived, donghyuck finally moves. he brings up his hand and curls it around marks wrist, grasping it oh so softly, but not pulling it away from his cheek. donghyuck finally looks up at mark, and they lock eyes. marks gaze pulling him in just as hard as it used to.

“you shouldn’t be here mark, w-we shouldn’t see each other.” 

donghyuck sounds like he’s pleading, he wants to stay here with mark more than anything in the world, but he just can’t.

“i know, hyuck... i know you dont think we should be together. and that it’ll never work out between us, but i just can’t keep myself away from you.” mark laughs bitterly as he speaks the last sentence. it’s so filled with sadness that donghyuck feels his chest clench in pain.

“you’re all i’ve ever needed in my life, donghyuck. i-i can never stop thinking about you. i don’t know if i’ll ever be able to stop. don’t you still think about me too?”

donghyuck breathes a sigh of defeat and frustration, “of course i still think about you, mark. no matter how hard i try not to.”

the weight sitting upon mark feels ever so lighter at his words. 

“b-but you know we can’t be together. it doesn’t matter how much i want to be, no matter how much we both want to. we just weren’t meant to be, mark.” 

marks heart drops, but he doesn’t give up.

“what are you so scared of donghyuck?” mark speaks out determinedly “i know it’s really hard for us right now, we aren’t in a good place, and it’s not easy, especially for you. but we can’t let this be it for us, hyuckie. we can’t just let them break us apart. i-i don’t know what i would do if this was actually over.” 

mark takes a deep breath, figuring out how to word the feelings he has overflowing in his heart and mind. 

“hyuck, i know that you haven’t had people to depend on in the past, and that you’ve always had to face all your battles on your own, but i’m here now, baby. and- and i’m always gonna be here as long as you let me. i want to be here, please, i want to be with you so much.” he stops to inhale again, donghyuck noticing how he forgot to take a breathe between sentences and almost letting out a small fond laugh if it weren’t for the nature of their conversation.  
“so just.. just, please, love” mark forces out, finally letting out a last shaky breath. 

both of them have misty eyes. mark seemingly much more close to crying after his slight outburst and the feeling of finally letting out all the feelings he’d been holding in the last weeks of being without his other half. marks hands drop down to donghyucks waist, slipping around him and pulling him close, giving him the kind of hug donghyuck has needed so much since everything went downhill. mark always had given the best hugs. 

they stand there in near silence, the only sound being shaky breaths and the occasional “please, baby” still falling from marks mouth as he finally let a few tears fall down and stain his cheeks. 

donghyuck spends a few minutes staying in marks embrace, thinking about just exactly how special the thing is he has with mark that he was about to give up, just for his parents acceptance of a boy that they should have been okay with in the first place. he comes to a decision.  
donghyuck raises his hands up as well, hugging mark back just as tightly as mark is holding him. he lets his face rest in the crook of marks neck and realizes just how much he missed his comforting smell. 

“okay,” donghyuck says, slightly muffled into marks skin, “we’re gonna try to talk with my parents and we’re gonna do it together and if they still won’t change their minds.. we’re gonna figure something out, okay? this isn’t gonna be it for us, no matter what.” 

marks grip on him loosens and he pulls back a bit to look donghyuck in the eyes. he leaves one hand on donghyucks waist and brings the other back up to his cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth feeling the soft skin underneath it. 

“okay, hyuckie” mark says, and wow donghyuck missed that small hopeful smile that mark has on his face so much. “thank you, love” he lets out quietly before leaning in closer to donghyuck, closing his eyes as hyuck does the same. 

their lips meet for the first time in weeks, and donghyuck swears nothing else will ever make him feel the same. they move against each other perfectly, it’s so soft and sweet and they let all their emotions show through the kiss. marks tongue soon makes it way to lick across donghyucks bottom lip and he lets out a tiny squeak in surprise, not expecting mark to use his tongue so fast, but definitely not disagreeing. he opens his mouth up for mark and lets their tongues meet as mark gives a few small squeezes to his hip. he lets out another, slightly louder sweet sound that mark had missed being able to coax out of the beautiful boy. mark keeps kissing him for another few minutes before they begin to separate, and mark leaves one last short peck on hyucks now reddened lips before they pull away. 

they stand there staring at each other for a few moments, soft smiles and basking in the enjoyment of finally finding their ways back to each other. they both let out a few small giggles before donghyuck pulls mark back into another warm hug and they sway together in the dressing room, letting themselves forget for a moment that they will soon have to go and deal with the outside world, and continue to get lost in the touch of the other.  


**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! if u didn’t tear ur eye balls out from my bad writing yet pls leave kudos or a comment it’s always appreciated thank u babies


End file.
